The Basics
GETTING STARTED DRAGON CITY TABS 'Dragon City Basic Beginner Guide' Dragon City is a fun facebook game made by Social Point. In this guide, we will go over some beginner questions that you may have about the game. We will discuss and teach you some basic concepts of how to get more and stronger dragons, get more gold and food, level up faster, and breed exotic and rare dragons. This is an introductory guide for beginners to quickly get the hang of the Dragon City game. =Dragon City Currencies and Points= Some of the currencies that you need to know include Gold, Food, Gem, EXP, and numbers of Dragons. =Dragon City Breeding= Dragon Breeding is the main way of obtaining additional dragons in the game. By selecting specific dragons to breed, you will obtain dragon offspring based on their parents. However, there is specific luck factor in the game such that same combinations may yield different results. Click Here a breeding guide. =Dragon City Battles= At the time of writing, there are two battle modes available. Stadium fights and Combat world. Both have the same concept that you will use your dragons out for battle for gold and other items. In a nutshell, your dragons have 4 battle moves similar to Pokemon. These moves can have different elemental stats related to them. These element can be effective and deal more damage, or be non effective and deal 1/2 damage. In general, higher HP dragons have low attack, and high attack dragons have low HP. =The Best Dragons in Dragon City= The best dragon to use at the beginning of the game is Earth dragon because of its ability to generate gold revenue fast compared to all of the beginner dragons. However, if you play on and off throughout the day, you should consider using water element because their Habitat has one of the most gold capacity. For battling, the best Dragon for you to use at this point is Legendary ranked dragons. The legendary status has no elemental weakness and they are typically stronger than the rest of the dragons. . =Basic Dragon City Building Overview= In this section of our beginner guide, we will go over some of the buildings to get you started in the game. Hatchery: This is the basic and the initial building that you will have in the game. You need the Hatchery to hatch your Dragon eggs. Upgrading the Dragon City hatchery will increase the number of eggs in the queue to be hatched. Habitat: The habitats will host your Dragons in the game. The dragons will earn various Gold revenue based on their type, element, and growth level. Upgrading the habitat will increase the numbers of the Dragons that can be housed, as well as the maximum gold capacity. Farm: The farm is the main food generation building in the game, you will spend some gold to earn Food over a period of time. Higher level farms can have more options for you to make the food. However, the fastest way to generate food is through lower level farming. However, if you do not play often or continuously, you want to upgrade your Dragon City Farms to have more food making options. Boost: The boost building can increase the revenue generation speed of your dragons in certain Habitats. Breeding: The breeding buildings in the game include breeding mountain and ultra breeding tree. You will need the breeding building in Dragon City to breed your own dragons. Special Buildings: The game offers three types of specialty buildings that require your neighbors or Facebook friends to grant you the rewards. Recruitment taverns rewards you with special dragon eggs. Dragon Market grant you either gold and food. And Stadium let you fight with your Dragons in Dragon City battles. Temples: The temples are necessary toward the end of the game when you want to increase your revenue and level of dragons further. The building of temples will increase and raise the level cap for you in Dragon City. Magic Temple at level 20 can raise the level cap of Dragons to 15. The Noble temple at level 25 can raise the level cap of your Dragons to level 20. =Dragon City Land Expansions= To expand for extra building area in Dragon City is pretty straight forward. You can either spend Gem to purchase land area instantly, or have enough neighbors and purchase the land with gold. Either way, you will have to expand the land in Dragon City sooner or later to have more land area for various buildings. LEVEL GUIDE Sources Gamelytic